


Inmarcesible

by loqueeta



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Oneshot, Season 3, elu - Freeform, por favor que mis niños dejen de sufrir, también hay soft no todo son dramas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loqueeta/pseuds/loqueeta
Summary: Cuando el dolor más insoportable golpea a Lucas de lleno, los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente.«Inmarcesible: que no se puede marchitar»





	Inmarcesible

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :)
> 
> Antes de nada, me gustaría decir que está basado un poco en los clips, pero que hay cosas que he cambiado.
> 
> También que estoy escribiendo esto cuando están saliendo los clips del episodio 6, así que hay algo de invención. Pero al fin y al cabo, es la gracia de esto, que es ficción. 
> 
> PUEDE CONTENER ALGÚN SPOILER, y se mencionan enfermedades mentales de pasada, sin profundizar ni especificar cuáles son. Quería avisar por si acaso.
> 
> Espero que os guste (y que no me dé un breakdown y lo borre todo como suelo hacer xd)

Dolor. No siente nada más que eso. Dolor físico, dolor emocional. Quiere que pare ya, que ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~la sensación de que se ahoga desaparezca para que el aire circule por sus pulmones de nuevo.

Lucas gruñe cuando roza con la yema de sus dedos los nudillos de la mano derecha, con la que ha golpeado una verja hasta soltar todo lo que tenía acumulado. La piel blanca, unos instantes antes tersa y suave, está salpicada por gotas de sangre y magulladuras que le provocan escozor, pero que no se acerca ni de lejos al sentimiento que le consume por dentro.

Intenta contener un sollozo, pero todo es demasiado. La fiesta, sus amigos discutiendo, ella —la nueva protagonista de sus pesadillas, la persona que quiere romper su burbuja y su refugio— y él. Siempre él. Aquel por el que estaba dispuesto a ser valiente, a aceptarse a sí mismo, a permitir que su corazón estuviese en sus manos para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Le comienzan a picar los ojos y parpadea con fuerza, pero es inútil. Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos más azules del mundo y también de los más tristes, empapando sus mejillas y llegando a su afilada mandíbula. Se termina dejando llevar, abrumado por los pinchazos que siente tanto en la mano como en el pecho, y suelta un alarido lastimero.

Minutos después se obliga a levantarse del suelo de la calle. No puede pasarse ahí toda la noche, aunque sea lo único que le apetezca a Lucas en ese momento. Necesita curarse la mano para poder decir al menos que hay algo bien en él, que hay algo que puede ser sanado. Porque él ya está demasiado roto.

 

***

 

Eliott observa con atención al chico que tiene en su habitación. Bajito, ojos azules que reflejan la profundidad del océano y el pelo más suave y rebelde que ha visto nunca. Pero si tuviese que quedarse con una sola cosa de Lucas, sería su risa. Esa risa que vibra en su pecho, que es como el tintineo de unas campanillas. Una risa que hace que Lucas sacuda ligeramente los hombros y se doble sobre su estómago, que eleve la comisura de sus gruesos labios y muestre sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Aparta estos pensamientos de su mente cuando le ve observar sus dibujos con detenimiento. Parece un niño pequeño, maravillado por todo lo que le rodea y lleno de curiosidad, y siente la necesidad de protegerlo de todo mal. 

Aunque primero tenga que protegerse a sí mismo. 

Lucas toma entre sus manos un papel con el dibujo de un mapache. Eliott se coloca a su lado, esperando a que hable. No tarda mucho en hacerlo.

—¿Por qué un mapache? De todos los animales que hay, ¿por qué eliges un mapache?

Eliott se encoge de hombros. 

—No lo sé, me siento identificado con él. 

Lucas asiente despacio, como si le hubiese confiado su mayor secreto. Con sumo cuidado, deja el dibujo donde estaba. Eliott se deja caer en su cama, y Lucas se gira para mirarle.

Los ojos verdes de Eliott se cruzan con los azules de Lucas, que le atraen como un imán. Como si él fuese un pedazo de metal.

—¿Y yo? ¿Qué animal sería?

Eliott medita su respuesta, mientras juguetea con la punta de sus dedos. 

—Mmm, tendría que pensarlo bien —contesta, sonriendo con picardía.  

_«Un erizo. Serías un erizo_ » se dice para sus adentros. Pero no lo dice en voz alta. Todavía no.

Lucas sigue paseándose por toda la habitación, hasta que repara en un piano adosado a la pared. Mira a Eliott un momento, como pidiendo permiso, y Eliott asiente con la cabeza. Lucas abre la tapa y se sienta en la banqueta, y presiona dos teclas al azar. 

Se vuelve, riendo con suavidad. Eliott tampoco puede reprimir una sonrisa, que intenta ocultarla mordiéndose el labio. Lucas toca otra vez una tecla, y a Eliott esta escena, la del chico recreando una escala un poco maltrecha, le produce mucha ternura. Pero de repente, la melodía cambia.

Lucas, en un ágil movimiento, traslada las manos a otra octava y acaricia las teclas. Toca una de las melodías que más le emocionan, volcándose en ella para transmitirle todo lo que siente a Eliott. 

Eliott, mientras tanto, solo es capaz de mirarle maravillado e incrédulo. La forma que tiene Lucas de mover las manos le atrapa, al igual que el vaivén de su cuerpo, que cuanto más intensa es la pieza, más brusco es. Tal vez _“brusco”_ no sea la palabra más adecuada para describir la elegancia que rodea a Lucas, pero por el momento le vale. No le es fácil describir a la persona más especial que ha conocido nunca.

No le ve la cara, pero no lo necesita. Lucas es capaz de hacerle sentir mil cosas diferentes, y las notas del piano que se cuelan en su oído le recuerdan a un baile bajo las estrellas. Sin apartar la mirada ni un momento para no perderse detalle del chico, se yergue sobre la cama apoyando el codo en su pierna.

Lucas gira su cabeza por unos segundos, y el brillo de sus ojos provoca un cosquilleo en Eliott que surge en la punta de los dedos y que sube por su cuello. Termina la canción, inundando la habitación de un silencio que es todo menos ausencia de ruido: todavía quedan notas flotando en el aire, todavía estas retumban en sus mentes y aceleran sus corazones.

—Ha sido... precioso —dice Eliott, en un susurro—. No sabía que tocabas el piano.

—No sabes muchas cosas de mí, aparte de que me gustan las mismas chocolatinas que a ti.

Lucas le sonríe y se tumba a su lado en la cama. Sus manos descansan a unos centímetros la una de la otra, y sus dedos parecen que quieren realizar una danza hasta entrelazarse, pero ninguno se atreve a iniciar el movimiento. En lugar de eso, se pasan unas horas hablando acompañados de vinilos y del crujido de la aguja del tocadiscos. 

Lucas no entiende muy bien qué siente, pero Eliott no tiene miedo a admitírselo a sí mismo: se está enamorando, inevitablemente y de la forma más inesperada, del chico de profunda mirada azul. 

Y, por una vez, quiere creerse que puede salir bien.

 

***

 

Lucas abre la puerta del apartamento con cuidado, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. Revisa la casa y se da cuenta de que ninguno de sus compañeros está, ya que lo más probable sea que hayan salido de fiesta como él.

Se dirige a su cama y se lanza sobre ella, enterrando la nariz en la almohada.

Y se rompe. Otra vez.

Los sollozos son incontrolables, y le sacuden los hombros con violencia. Se encoge sobre sí mismo, rozando en un descuido la mano herida con la colcha y arrancándole un quejido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Joder, ¡joder! —exclama, lleno de rabia y frustración mientras sus lágrimas no cesan.

No entiende nada, no comprende qué ha hecho que Eliott de la noche a la mañana dejara de hablarle y volviera con su novia. Piensa en todas las posibilidades y cada cual es peor que la anterior. 

Entonces, una cala hondo en él. 

« _¿Y si solo soy un entretenimiento? ¿Y si no le importo en absoluto? ¿Y si solo ha jugado conmigo?_ ».

Le aterra que la persona en la que más confiaba pudiera hacerle eso, que el chico por el que había puesto su mundo patas arriba le abandonase de esta manera. Porque esa era la palabra. 

_Abandonado_. 

Cuando el dolor de la mano iguala casi al de su corazón, Lucas se levanta y se dirige al baño. Se mira en el espejo y se da pena a sí mismo. El pelo castaño revuelto, dándole apariencia de loco; sus ojos azules, normalmente llenos de brillo y de vida, ahora están muertos, apagados y enrojecidos; y sus labios, cuarteados y a punto de sangrar por lo fuerte que se los ha mordido en un intento de ahogar un sollozo.

Se desinfecta las heridas de los nudillos entre gruñidos y se venda la mano con torpeza. Le duele al mover los dedos; seguramente se haya roto algo. Pero la mano rota tiene solución, hay otras cosas que cuestan mucho más reparar y que no sabe cómo. 

Vuelve a la cama arrastrando los pies, coge el móvil que ha tirado por ahí y mira los mensajes recibidos. Alguno de sus amigos —más bien de _su_ amigo, pues solo Yann se ha preocupado por él— y uno de Daphné de por la mañana. Nada. Eliott no le ha mandado nada. 

—Ojalá nunca te hubieras cruzado en mi camino —murmura con la voz quebrada mientras una lágrima solitaria resbala por su mejilla—. Ojalá. 

Pero en cuanto dice esto, siente un nudo en el pecho y sabe que se está mintiendo a sí mismo. Tal vez ahora esté sufriendo lo que no ha sufrido nunca, tal vez no tenga arreglo y su mayor apoyo haya desaparecido para siempre, tal vez alguien haya oído lo que Chloé difundió a gritos y que solo le pertenecía a él. Pero no cambiaría lo que siente por Eliott. 

Se ha dado cuenta ahora, cuando puede que sea demasiado tarde y todavía no se atreva a admitirlo, pero lo sabe. 

Sabe que le quiere.

 

***

 

Le arden los pulmones y las pantorrillas, pero el aire le sabe a libertad. Eliott no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras corre junto al chico más maravilloso que ha conocido nunca.

En algún momento de la carrera sus manos se rozan, provocando chispas y electricidad. Y le gusta, le gusta sentirse así.

Acaban de dejar a sus respectivas novias —aunque la de Lucas, Chloé, no sea su novia propiamente dicho— en su apartamento para fugarse por una noche de todo esto. De una relación condenada al fracaso, donde la rutina y una dependencia nacida de su situación personal eran las únicas razones por las que todavía no se había acabado. Y se siente bien, genial, fantástico.

A su lado, Lucas no sabe ni qué está haciendo ni por qué el chico de ojos verdes y mirada felina le provoca mil sensaciones diferentes, cada una mejor que la anterior. Le da miedo, por supuesto, pero parece que si Eliott está a su lado nada puede salir mal. Porque con él, todo es más fácil. Que le salgan las palabras, dejarse llevar, sentir, vivir. Sobre todo eso: vivir.

Eliott se detiene a la entrada de un túnel que se forma debajo de un puente —su refugio, su lugar secreto y seguro, al que nunca antes ha traído a nadie salvo a Lucas, porque hay algo en él que le dice que es especial—, y antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, le dedica a Lucas una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Lucas, con la respiración todavía agitada de la carrera.

—¿Yo? Nada —responde, con tono inocente—. Tú no te muevas, ¿vale?

Lucas asiente y ambos se adentran en la boca del túnel, engullidos por el vacío. Lucas siente a Eliott a su lado hasta que una leve ráfaga de viento le hace estremecerse y se da cuenta de que ya no está. Sin embargo, puede oírle moverse a su alrededor, y su inconfundible olor, a jazmines recién cortados, inunda sus fosas nasales transmitiéndole seguridad.

—¿Eliott? —le llama, abrazándose el pecho.

De repente, una luz se enciende detrás de Lucas, asustándole y haciendo que pegue un bote. Se gira con rapidez y ve su rostro iluminado con una linterna. Pero incluso así, teniendo un aspecto un tanto macabro por los claroscuros tan marcados, no pierde un ápice de belleza. 

— _Bu_ —dice Eliott, con una ceja enarcada. 

—Qué tonto eres —se ríe Lucas, negando con la cabeza.

Eliott se acerca a Lucas, y este le recorre con los ojos todo el rostro, deteniéndose en los labios. Eliott aproxima su boca, y cuando están a punto de rozarse... desaparece de nuevo.

Se pasan unos minutos así, jugando al escondite en la oscuridad del túnel, hasta que Eliott sale al exterior. En algún momento de la noche ha comenzado a llover. Lo que en un principio era una llovizna suave, se convierte en un torrente de agua. 

Eliott se deja empapar por la lluvia, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación. Probablemente coja un catarro al llegar a casa, pero ahora es lo que menos le importa. No cuando ve a Lucas mirarle desde el borde del túnel, todavía a techo. Mirándole como si él fuese lo más bonito del mundo, con deseo y pinceladas de inseguridad en el lienzo celeste de sus ojos.

—¡Ven, Lucas! ¿Acaso tienes miedo a la lluvia?

Lucas traga saliva; su problema no es la lluvia. Su problema es su corazón, que late desbocado por un pensamiento que se está repitiendo sin cesar en su mente. « _Bésale_ ».

Da un paso adelante, separando ligeramente las manos de su cuerpo, con dedos temblorosos. Eliott se acerca lentamente a él, mientras Lucas avanza a la par. Sus dedos se entrelazan, aferrándose el uno al otro. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Eliott esboza una sonrisa. Y Lucas se lanza. 

Se lanza al vacío con la esperanza de que él le recoja, y Eliott no le decepciona. Sus labios se unen con desesperación, mientras la lluvia les empapa y resbala por sus rostros, colándose en sus bocas. Inician una guerra de lenguas, acariciándose la mejilla mientras se besan. La diferencia de altura hace que Lucas tenga que estar de puntillas y que Eliott se encorve, pero aún así, parecen encajar como dos piezas de puzzle hechas para ir la una junto a la otra.

Se toman su tiempo, a pesar de la intensidad con la que saborean sus bocas, sonriendo entre beso y beso. Es una sonrisa tontorrona, de ilusión.

Cuando se separan, Eliott le estrecha entre sus brazos, mirando hacia el cielo extasiado de felicidad. Lucas apoya la cabeza en su pecho, juntándose más a él y rodeando la parte baja de su espalda.

Por una noche, se sienten las personas más afortunadas del mundo. Por una noche, prefieren engañarse pensando es que todo irá bien, que ya ha pasado lo más difícil.

Y, aunque todavía existan muchos secretos entre ellos, la esperanza de que el otro vaya a estar ahí para recomponer los pedazos del contrario les reconforta. 

No importa el futuro; ni siquiera el presente. Solo importan ellos.

 

***

 

Después del peor fin de semana de su vida, el lunes Lucas llega al instituto temprano. Intenta esconder el vendaje de la mano para evitar preguntas, pues no está dispuesto ni se ve capaz a responderlas. Se coloca la capucha de su sudadera azul marino como si así pudiera hacerse invisible, desaparecer. Ojalá. Pero desgraciadamente es imposible. 

Ve a sus amigos sentados en un banco mientras camina hacia la entrada, riéndose y mirando en su dirección. Extrañado, sigue su camino; es imposible que se estén burlando de él. Pero cuando ve a Eliott y a Alexandre con los ojos puestos en él mientras este último hace unos gestos obscenos y un tanto homófobos, siente ganas de vomitar. La ropa le pesa demasiado, y la opresión del pecho le hace boquear. Cierra los ojos por un momento, notando cómo sus manos empiezan a sudar.

No puede ser; él no dejaría que nadie le tratase así, ¿verdad? Aunque, después de lo de la fiesta, no sabe qué pensar de Eliott. Nada queda ya del dulce chico que le besó bajo la lluvia, que le cuidó abrazado a él en la cama, que le hacía dibujos y que le prometió que todo iría bien.

De repente, Daphné le saca de sus pensamientos, corriendo hacia él para pedirle un favor relacionado con la sala común. Lucas, ignorándola, vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que ninguna de esas personas son sus amigos o, peor aún, Eliott. Es más, ni siquiera le están mirando. Todo es un producto de su imaginación. 

Las noches sin dormir le están pasando factura, y la paranoia de que Chloé vaya difundiendo por ahí su secreto le aterra cada vez más. Se siente sobrepasado por todo, abrumado por una situación que no sabe manejar y en la que está solo.

Le dice a Daphné que cuente con él sin haberse enterado de a qué se compromete exactamente, pero le da igual. Solo quiere salir de ahí, sentarse en clase y olvidarse de todo el mundo. Y lo consigue, hasta que ve a Chloé en Educación Física y el miedo vuelve a golpearle de frente.

Se acerca a la chica con pasos rápidos, pero en cuanto ella le ve, le grita que se vaya. Lucas intenta retenerla. 

—Por favor, Chloé, yo...

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Márchate! —le espeta, haciendo aspavientos. Lucas se gira nervioso a su alrededor; la gente comienza a mirarles.

—Solo quiero decirte que no soy gay, eso es todo. Y que no lo vayas contando por ahí porque no es cierto. 

Se muerde el labio en cuanto pronuncia esas palabras. Sabe que se está mintiendo, que está fingiendo ser quien no es, pero ahora no puede enfrentarse a otro problema más, ya tiene bastante en su vida. 

—Ah, así que era eso. ¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar? ¿Solo te importa que no diga nada? —responde Chloé, cada vez más enfadada—. Me dices que quieres salir conmigo, me dejas tirada para largarte con tu _querido_ Eliott y ni te preocupas por cómo me siento. ¿Pues sabes qué, Lucas? Que yo creeré lo que quiera y diré lo que quiera a quien quiera.

Cada palabra se le clava en el pecho como un cuchillo, abriendo una herida más profunda e incurable.

Ella se va, dejándole con mil pensamientos que actúan en su cabeza como martillos rompiendo un cristal. Cada vez se siente peor, más hundido en un mar de lágrimas. Cada vez se auto-destruye más a sí mismo, perdiéndose en el camino. Cada vez se lamenta más de haber creído que destruir sus muros era una buena idea.

Porque los ha derribado quien no debía.

 

***

 

La primera vez que Eliott le ve es en el pasillo del instituto.

Es su primer día, y los nervios atacan su estómago en todo momento. No es una buena idea transferirse en pleno enero, cuando ya la gente se conoce desde principios de curso. Tampoco se siente seguro allí, pues tiene miedo de sí mismo y de lo que pueda hacer, ya que su mente se escapa a su control.

Eliott tiene una manera particular de caminar, con la espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, apretando muy fuerte el asa de la mochila, como si así se protegiese de todo mal. Las zancadas que sus piernas largas y esbeltas le permiten dar no le hacen perder elegancia, y se mueve en silencio entre la gente como un felino.

Los alumnos le miran intrigados mientras se dirige a secretaría. El único que no se fija en él es un chico con los ojos más bonitos que ha visto jamás y con un pelo que le invita a pasar los dedos entre sus mechones, enredándose eternamente. Lucas está hablando con los que supone que serán sus amigos, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Y, sin saber muy bien por qué, siente una punzada en el pecho al pensar que le gustaría ser él quien le arrancase una carcajada, quien caminase a su lado.

El chico le provoca curiosidad, y está dispuesto a conocerle mejor. Se promete a sí mismo intentarlo, se promete permitirse confiar en alguien.

Solo espera que ese alguien no le deje caer.

 

La primera vez que Lucas le ve, está sentado junto a sus amigos en la primera reunión organizada por las chicas para hablar de la sala común que quieren crear. Le ve llegar con su característica sonrisa, esa que hace que sus ojos se achinen y oculte casi por completo su vistoso color verde y que más tarde conocería a la perfección.

Se sienta junto a una chica, pero no puede apartar la mirada de él. Hay algo en Eliott que le atrapa, algo que hace que su corazón le dé un vuelco en el pecho. Observa sus facciones, que a lo mejor por separado no son las más perfectas del mundo pero que en conjunto son atractivas, hermosas, casi irreales.

Sus miradas conectan por unos segundos, y Lucas contiene la respiración al notar sus ojos puestos en él. Se gira rápidamente, con el pecho agitado. Ninguno de los presentes se ha dado cuenta de este encuentro, de esta conexión que, sin ellos saberlo, se ha formado entre ambos chicos.

Y con ese juego de miradas, comienza una historia en la que más de uno saldrá herido.

 

La primera vez que Eliott y Lucas hablan es esa misma tarde, después de la reunión.

Lucas está esperando en la parada del autobús para volver a casa cuando mira detrás de él y ve a Eliott de pie delante de una máquina expendedora. Iluminado por la luz de las farolas, puede distinguir que su cabello castaño tiene reflejos dorados. Quiere acercarse, presentarse y que le dedique una sonrisa solo para él. Así que coge su mochila del suelo y se coloca a su lado.

Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta, Y Eliott, ajeno a esto, mira indeciso qué snack comprar. Hasta que siente que hay alguien con él.

Eliott repara en Lucas y curva la comisura de sus labios.

—El número 24 está bien —dice Lucas, intentado disimular. Eliott asiente y Lucas no aparta la vista de él ni un instante, grabando en su mente cada detalle, cada expresión.

Eliott compra los dos últimos paquetes de frutos secos, mientras Lucas sigue absorto con la mirada fija en el chico. 

—¿Querías uno tú también? —pregunta Eliott, con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. Lucas niega con la cabeza, pero Eliott suelta una suave risa—. Mejor, porque son para los dos.

Se sientan en la parada del autobús, dejando un asiento de distancia entre ellos. Eliott saca un cigarro y le da unas caladas, tendiéndoselo a Lucas, que lo acepta al segundo. Eliott fuma para paliar su ansiedad; Lucas, de forma ocasional como divertimento.

Hablan sobre la reunión de una manera torpe, sin saber muy bien cómo entablar una conversación. Eliott está un poco cohibido, pero Lucas está dominado por los nervios. De repente, aparece Chloé, la chica con la que se lió Lucas en una fiesta el fin de semana anterior.

—¡Hola! —exclama, ocupando el hueco entre los dos. Eliott no pierde la sonrisa, pero Lucas aparta la mirada un poco molesto por la interrupción—. ¿Qué os ha parecido la reunión? Divertida, ¿no?

A Lucas no le gusta el tono de la chica. Demasiado alegre, casi artificial.

—Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que fue _rara_ —responde Eliott buscando la mirada de Lucas, riéndose como si tuvieran una broma interna.

Lucas le sonríe de vuelta, y traga saliva mientras se sonroja. Ambos están deseando seguir hablando, conociéndose mejor.

Ambos notan florecer algo en su interior.

 

***

 

El martes no va mucho mejor para Lucas. Sigue sin poder conciliar el sueño entre el incómodo sofá con cero intimidad al que le han mandado a dormir sus compañeros para hacerle un hueco a Manon y entre sus pensamientos negativos que no le abandonan ni un instante.

A la hora de comer se dirige a la cafetería. Eliott le ve en la cola, cogiendo su comida. Se debate entre si acercarse o no, cambiando el peso de una pierna a la otra repetidas veces, pero al final agarra con fuerza el asa de su mochila y se coloca a su lado en la fila. 

Lucas le ve por el rabillo del ojo y contiene el aire para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. No dice nada, esperando a que Eliott hable. Pero lo único que se le ocurre decir es una estupidez, una frase inconexa y sin sentido que hace que a Lucas le hierva la sangre. 

—Si fuera tú, me llevaría los dos —dice Eliott, señalando los dos platos que quedan sobre el mostrador mientras esboza una sonrisa. 

Le ofende. Le ofende que lo primero que le diga desde la fiesta, desde que le vio abalanzándose sobre su novia para besarla tras haber pasado la mañana y la noche juntos amándose, sea _eso_. Que él no sabría qué plato de macarrones comer. No un « _hola, lo siento, ¿podemos hablar?_ », ni siquiera « _¿qué te pasó en la mano?_ », pues se ha dado cuenta de que antes de mirarle a él, Eliott reparó en la tela que envuelve sus nudillos.

—A veces hay que elegir —suelta Lucas, sin ninguna emoción en la voz. Pero sus ojos son pura rabia, y Eliott lo ve. Es un dardo envenenado que tiene como destino su corazón.

—¿Tú crees que en la cocina...? —Lucas nunca llega a escuchar el final de su pregunta. Ya se ha burlado lo suficiente por hoy de él. 

—No... no puedo —susurra, agarrando el primer plato que tiene a su alcance y marchándose, alejándose de él. 

Eliott le mira con tristeza mientras se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Sabe que Lucas está así por su culpa, y eso solo hace que se sienta más impotente por no saber cómo arreglarlo. Piensa en contarle la verdad, en hablarle de su enfermedad. Pero no puede, no _debe_ , si no quiere hacerle la vida más imposible. Así que, tragando saliva con brusquedad, coge el plato restante y camina hacia las mesas.

Lucas está de pie, parado en la puerta. Los únicos sitios libres están en la mesa de Chloé y su pandilla —queda descartado, obviamente— y junto a sus amigos, a los que no quiere preocupar más y con los que no tiene ninguna gana de hablar. Le cuesta respirar, y siente que se le seca la boca. Aguantádose las ganas de llorar, pues se le empiezan a humedecer los ojos, deja la bandeja de la comida en cualquier sitio y sale casi corriendo de allí en busca de aire fresco, en busca de un poco de paz.

Choca sin darse cuenta con el hombro de Eliott, que se ha quedado detrás de él. No sabe qué le duele más: si ver a Lucas hecho pedazos y no poder hacer nada para arreglarlo o verse a sí mismo roto, incompleto y solo. Porque es el nuevo, el chico raro al que un día se le cruzaron los cables en clase y con el que no habla casi nadie, el _loco_. Y la persona que creía que le entendería, la única que estaba a su lado, acaba de cerrar la puerta para salir de su vida.

Sin embargo, sí que hay _algo_ que puede hacer para que las cosas mejoren. 

Como dice Lucas, a veces hay que elegir. Y él ya ha hecho su elección.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente de su beso bajo la lluvia, Eliott y Lucas están tumbados en la cama de este último. Se funden en uno solo uniendo sus bocas con cariño, dejando la pasión de lado. Juegan con sus lenguas, con sus labios, con sus manos.

Lucas acerca a Eliott todavía más a él si es posible presionando la curva de su espalda. Sin dejar de regalarle suaves caricias en su brazo, muerde el labio inferior del contrario, haciendo que Eliott suelte un jadeo.

Continúan besándose en la intimidad de la habitación de Lucas, iluminada por la tenue luz que entra por la ventana y se cuela por las cortinas. Eliott descansa su mano en la mejilla de Lucas, notando bajo el tacto de sus dedos la tersa piel del chico.

Se separan para tomar aire, ya que sus corazones se les van a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Eliott no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando ve el brillo de los ojos de Lucas, y roza la punta de sus narices dándole un beso de esquimal. Lucas se aparta ligeramente para poder depositar otro es su nariz, mimándole.

—¿Soy el primero? —pregunta Eliott, acariciando la nuca de Lucas.

—¿El primer qué?

—Tu primer chico.

Lucas sonríe como respuesta, sin apartar la vista de los ojos esmeralda que le atrapan. Sí, Eliott es su primer chico. « _Y_ _ojalá_ _el_ _último_ », piensa. Hablan en susurros, con miedo a romper el ambiente tan íntimo que han creado sin pretenderlo. 

—¿Y tú? —dice Lucas, mientras intenta grabar en su retina cada detalle de Eliott, cada peca, cada lunar.

Eliott eleva las cejas y ambos sueltan una carcajada, volviendo a los besos. Sus piernas se entrelazan de forma inconsciente, como si llevasen haciendo eso toda una vida.

No pueden dejar de recorrer el cuerpo del otro con las manos, juntándose cada vez más aunque parezca físicamente imposible.

En algún momento sus camisetas desaparecen, y Lucas termina apoyado sobre el pecho de Eliott para poder verle mejor.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste en la sala común por primera vez? —quiere saber Lucas.

—«Seguro que este chico le tiene miedo a la oscuridad» —bromea Eliott, intentando picarle.

—¡No me da miedo la oscuridad, jolín! —finge hacerse el ofendido Lucas, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Cómo reaccionarías estando con un chico raro en un túnel sin luz?

Ambos ríen, sin apartar las manos del otro.

—La primera vez que te vi no fue en la reunión —confiesa Eliott, mientras Lucas entierra sus dedos en su pelo—. Fue en el pasillo, el día que llegué. No conocía a nadie y me choqué con tus amigos. Tú no me viste. —Hace una pausa para apartar un mechón rebelde del rostro de Lucas y deja la mano en su cuello.— Pero yo sí te vi. Solo te vi a ti, de hecho.

Lucas siente un cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras. « _Solo_ _te_ _vi_ _a_ _ti_ ».

Los minutos van pasando, y con estos, las horas. Lucas está tumbado boca abajo mientras Eliott deja un recorrido de besos húmedos por su espalda.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera ido a la reunión? —rompe el silencio de nuevo Lucas—. O si hubiera cogido el bus a otra hora, o si, qué sé yo, me hubieran castigado. Nunca nos habríamos conocido.

—Asusta solo de pensarlo —contesta Eliott, dibujando círculos en el omóplato del chico.

—Pero al final pasó —concluye Lucas, mientras Eliott rodea su espalda con su brazo.

Se quedan un rato así, en un silencio en el que el único sonido que se escucha es el de los besos de Eliott en el hombro de Lucas.

—Cuando tengo que tomar una decisión, siempre me digo que hay dos caminos —interviene Eliott—. Al final elijo uno de los dos porque no tengo más remedio, pero siempre me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiese tomado el otro camino. —Apoya la barbilla en la curva que se forma entre los hombros de Lucas, contando con toda la atención de este. —Es algo que me preocupa bastante.

—¿Crees que ahora has elegido el camino correcto?

—Por supuesto. Lo tengo clarísimo.

Unos besos más, unas caricias más. Hasta que Lucas habla otra vez.

—Pues cuando yo tengo que decidirme por algo, me imagino que hay muchos Lucas en otros universos paralelos, o algo así, que siguen el otro camino. Entre todos, hemos vivido todas las posibilidades.

Eliott le mira con ternura, jugando con su pelo. Le da un par de besos más antes de preguntar.

—¿Y qué están haciendo los otros Lucas ahora mismo?

—Existe un Lucas musculoso que está surfeando en Bali —ríe Lucas, volviéndose para sentir la boca de Eliott sobre la suya—. Otro está firmando un contrato millonario en un rascacielos de Nueva York. —Se besan cada vez con más intensidad, a salvo en los brazos del otro.— ¿Nunca habías pensado en esto?

—No creo mucho en esas cosas.

—Pues te equivocas. —Otro beso, y otro, y otro más. Alguno en el cuello, alguno en el abdomen, la mayoría en los labios.— Ahora hay cientos de Lucas y Eliotts juntos en cientos de realidades paralelas.

La vibración de un teléfono rompe la burbuja en la que estaban, haciendo que Eliott suelte un gruñido al estirar el brazo para cogerlo.

—¿Es Lucille? —pregunta Lucas, temeroso de que de repente Eliott se arrepienta de todo esto y vuelva corriendo junto a ella.

—Mierda, estoy muerto —es todo lo que obtiene por respuesta. Se lo toma como un sí.

Eliott vuelve a descansar la cabeza sobre la espalda de Lucas, dejando el teléfono a un lado.

—¿Sabes qué? El Eliott n°452 tiene que ir a hablar con ella. —A Lucas se le para el corazón y traga saliva con dificultad, preparado para que se marche y le deje solo. Sin embargo, Eliott tiene otros planes.— Pero yo me quedo aquí.

—¿De verdad? —dice un poco incrédulo Lucas, sonriendo.

—Sí. —Otro beso en su espalda.

—El Lucas n°1 está muy contento con tu decisión —bromea Lucas, siguiendo la metáfora de los mundos paralelos. En el fondo se siente aliviado, agradecido y lleno. Sobre todo lleno.

Eliott se ríe con suavidad y, siendo un lío de brazos y piernas, ambos caen rendidos por el cansancio. Ambos son el último pensamiento del otro.

 

***

 

Tras una semana complicada en la que Lucas ha llorado más que dormido, llega el viernes. Visita a la enfermera a primera hora, en busca de un remedio para poder cerrar los ojos más de cinco minutos seguidos sin que los recuerdos le vengan a la mente y su corazón se encoja, sin mucho éxito. Solo le recomienda que hable con alguien de confianza y que se abra, haciendo que sus cargas pierdan unos cuantos kilos. 

Tal vez lo haga más tarde, tal vez compartir sus problemas le ayude. 

Aprovecha una pausa entre clase y clase para sentarse en un banco en el patio. El metal frío le provoca un escalofrío cuando se deja caer en él, pero apenas se da cuenta. Tiene la cabeza en otra parte.

Con el ceño fruncido, no deja de darle vueltas a la situación. ¿Cómo es posible que hace apenas una semana se sintiese más pleno y querido que nunca y, ahora, el más desdichado? ¿Cómo pudieron derrumbarse todos los pilares de su vida en tan poco tiempo?

Nota que su vista se vuelve borrosa y que los ojos le comienzan a picar. Está harto de llorar, harto de sentirse débil cuando debe ser fuerte. Harto de añorar a una persona que, hasta hace un mes, era un completo desconocido para él. Cansado de preguntarse constantemente quién es a pesar de saber la respuesta a la perfección.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para calentarlas y protegerlas de la gélida brisa de principios de marzo. Cuando lo hace, su mano derecha roza un papel perfectamente doblado. 

Lo saca con cuidado, extrañado; él no recuerda haber guardado nada ahí. Lo desdobla y lo que ve le deja helado. Es un dibujo de Eliott.

Dos viñetas ocupan el centro de la página. En una, aparece un mapache viendo como un erizo pasa de largo con tristeza. « _Eliott n°15473 deja pasar su oportunidad_ » _._ En la otra viñeta, en cambio, el mapache está hablando con el erizo. « _Eliott n°36512 camina hacia su destino_ ».

Lucas no entiende nada. ¿En qué momento pudo Eliott meterle el dibujo? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué haría algo así?

—¿Qué pretendes? —murmulla, más para sí que para el resto del mundo.

De repente, Eliott aparece en su campo de visión. Está caminando solo mirando hacia el suelo, con la elegancia que le caracteriza. Lucas siente un pinchazo en el pecho al verle, pero este es aún más fuerte cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

Con el dibujo entre sus manos, ligeramente arrugado por la presión que los dedos de Lucas están ejerciendo sobre él, el chico de ojos azules comprende que un dibujo no es suficiente. Que llamarle _su_   _destino_ tampoco lo es. No cuando le ha dejado solo cuando más le necesitaba, cuando le ha engañado y se ha alejado sin darle ninguna explicación.

Lucas le dedica una mirada dura, fría, como un témpano de hielo a punto de romperse. La de Eliott es una expresión de resignación, como una rosa que va perdiendo los pétalos uno a uno sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Eliott entra en el edificio y le pierde de vista entre tanta gente. No sabe es qué momento comenzó a temblar, pero lo está haciendo. Se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior, luchando por mantenerse entero, haciendo apaños para que todas sus piezas sigan unidas.

Le da la vuelta a la hoja, fijándose en que hay una frase escrita por detrás. La letra no es tan regular, parecen más bien trazos erráticos y desesperados. O tal vez, es que Lucas quiere creer que todavía le importa algo.

« _Aunque todo a nuestro alrededor se marchite, nosotros nunca lo haremos. Somos inmarcesibles_ ».

Las lágrimas vuelven a asomarse con timidez por sus ojos mientras una sacudida violenta le invade todo el cuerpo. 

Lucas está cansado de ser otro jueguecito de Eliott y, aunque no pueda estar más equivocado, está convencido de que al chico no le importa en absoluto. No sabe que Eliott sin él se siente vacío, que todo lo que está haciendo es por su bien. No sabe que Eliott le cuida en la distancia y que está sufriendo tanto como él. No se imagina que la desesperación fue la que hizo que Eliott se lanzase a esconder el dibujo en su chaqueta, tirando abajo todas las barreras que había construido.

Se levanta con ninguna estabilidad en las piernas y guarda el dibujo en su chaqueta, pensando en tirarlo en cuanto llegue a casa.

Ojalá lo fuesen, ojalá fuesen inmarcesibles. Pero por muy hermosa que sea la flor, si no se cuida y se pisotea, pierde todo el brillo y la vida. A veces, el dolor te consume y te lleva a un pozo negro del que no se puede salir.

A veces, la herida necesita cicatrizar antes de volver a intentarlo. Y esta es una de esas veces.


End file.
